wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Places to farm
This page is designed to help you gather hard-to-find materials that you may need for your chosen professions. *'Note:' this page is JUST for the hard-to-find items. Common items are not listed. Essences and Reagents Farming for reagents can be a time consuming affair, and many find it more cost efficient to just buy them off the Auction House. But as profit margins for blacksmiths are already meager at best, some still like to farm for these hard-to-get components. Be aware that many of the mobs suggested are also quest objectives, and are at peak hours hard to get at. All of these are also in contested zones, so keep an eye out for gankers if you are on a PvP server. Remember that an alchemist buddy with transmuting skills can be of great aid when you are looking for essences of different kinds. Fire Reagents *'Elemental Fire'. Needed for Greater Fire Protection Potion and Robe of Power as well as several other recipes in many professions. Drops off almost any fire elemental in the game. A good place to get them with minimal effort would be the Burning Exiles in Arathi Highlands. Can also be transmuted by alchemists from Heart of Fire. *'Heart of Fire'. Needed for several Blacksmith plans. Drops off Inferno Elemental, Blazing Elemental and Magma Elemental in the Searing Gorge, but not abundantly. Also drops off Living Blaze, Blazing Invader and Scorching Elemental at Fire Plume Ridge in Un'Goro Crater, probably at a higher rate than in the Searing Gorge. *'Essence of Fire'. Needed for Blazing Rapier, Fiery Plate Gauntlets, Sulfuron Hammer and the popular Fiery Weapon enchant. Drops off mobs in Blackrock Spire, Blackrock Depths and Molten Core. Also drops off Living Blaze and Scorching Elemental at Fire Plume Ridge in Un'Goro Crater. * See item page Earth Reagents *'Elemental Earth'. Needed for Glinting Steel Dagger, Elemental Sharpening Stone, Greater Nature Protection Potion, Earthen Leather Shoulders, Robe of Power, Earthen Vest and Heavy Earthen Gloves. Drops off almost all earth elementals. A good place to farm would be the Rumbling Exiles in Arathi Highlands or different Rock Elementals (level 45+) at Scar of the Worldbreaker (Badlands) (3% drop-rate). *'Core of Earth'. Needed for The Shatterer and Runed Mithril Hammer. Drops off Land Rager in Tanaris, Greater Obsidian Elemental and Obsidian Elemental in the Burning Steppes, as well as Desert Rumbler and Desert Rager in Silithus. Some drops from Rock Elementals and Greater Rock Elementals at Scar of the Worldbreaker (Badlands) (5% drop-rate). *'Essence of Earth'. Used in several plans. Drops from Greater Obsidian Elemental and Obsidian Elemental in the Burning Steppes, Desert Rumbler and Desert Rager in Silithus, Stone Guardians in Un'Goro Crater, Thundering Invader in Azshara, Infernal Sentry and Infernal Bodyguard in Felwood and elemental mobs in Molten Core. * See item page Air Reagents *'Elemental Air'. Used in Edge of Winter and Robe of Power. Drops off almost any air elemental. Good drop rates from Thundering Exiles in Arathi Highlands, and Whirlwind Ripper and Whirlwind Stormwalker in Desolace. *'Breath of Wind'. Needed for Truesilver Champion and Phantom Blade. Drops off Gusting Vortex in Tanaris and Dust Stormer and Whirling Invader in Silithus. *'Essence of Air'. Used in many different plans. Slightly uncommon (drop rate was increased in 1.10). Normally drops from Air Elementals in Silithus. *Mote of Air. Cyclone elementals in Outland. (Nagrand/Shadowmoon Valley) Water Reagents *'Elemental Water'. Used in Edge of Winter, Robe of Power, Greater Frost Protection Potion, Azure Silk Belt. Drops from almost any water elemental. Good farming to be had with the Cresting Exiles in Arathi Highlands, the Lesser Water Elementals on the northern islands of Stranglethorn Vale and the Sea Sprays and Sea Elementals along the coast of Feralas. *'Globe of Water'. Needed for several plans and quests. Can be fished from floating debris in Azshara, and drops from many water elementals from level 45+. Toxic horrors have them often. You can find some in the south west corner of swamp of sorrows at PureSpring Cavern. *'Essence of Water'. Needed for several plans. Drops from Toxic Horror in Felwood, Watery Invader in Winterspring, and Blighted and Plague elementals in Eastern Plaguelands. Moving between the Toxic Horrors and Watery Invaders seems like a fairly effective way to farm these. *''Note: All of the above Water reagents may be fished, with high Fishing level, from the 'Patch of Elemental Water' nodes in Azshara. See this guide for more information.'' *'Mote of Water'. 10 of these will create you a Primal Water, needed for various healing enchants and other goods. These will drop off of Water Elementals in Outland (Nagrand/Shadowmoon Valley). Also can be fished from Pure Water nodes in Nagrand, which occur mostly in the Elemental Plateau. Nature Reagents * Living Essence. Needed for several plans and enchants, such as those with +healing and Nature Resist attributes. Un'Goro Crater Tar pits, or Dire Maul East / West. Also off Warpwood and Irontree mobs in northern Felwood, or less reliably off the Decaying Horrors and Rotting Behemoths in the Weeping Cave in northeastern Western Plaguelands. * Mote of Life. Drops from Bog Lords and Fungal Giants in Zangarmarsh. They drop more commonly in the Deadmire but also reasonably well just to the east of Spawning Glen Other Reagents *'Lava Core and Fiery Core'. Needed for several high-level plans. Only drops off elementals inside Molten Core. This has led the AH prices on some servers to be extremely high (up towards 300 Gold). Best bet to get these is to join a guild that raids Molten Core regularly. *'Blood of the Mountain'. Needed for several high-level plans. These can be mined from Dark Iron Deposits in the Searing Gorge and Burning Steppes, and inside Molten Core and Blackrock Depths. Also drops off Molten Destroyer inside Molten Core. *'Ichor of Undeath'. Needed for Blight (Polearm), and for water breathing potions. Drops off undead in Western Plaguelands and Eastern Plaguelands, Highborne in Azshara and Winterspring, Zanzil undead in Stranglethorn Vale, and most undead mobs in Stratholme and Scholomance. Sorrow Hill and Andorhal in Western Plaguelands are decent places to farm for Ichor of Undeath. *'Essence of Undeath'. Needed for Annihilator and Corruption. Drops from undead mobs inside Dire Maul, Scholomance and Stratholme. Some drops from mobs in Western Plaguelands, but probably not enough to be effective farming compared to a run or two to the instances. A good place to get Core of Earth and Breath of Wind is across the southern Abyssal Sands in Tanaris. From The Noxious Lair in the west, head east staying north of the Dunemaul Compound until you are south of Broken Pillar. Then head southeast to the area immediately north of The Gaping Chasm. If you criss-cross a bit in said areas you should run into several Land Ragers and Gusting Vortexes on each round. Fire Plume Ridge in Un'Goro Crater is a good spot to farm for Heart of Fire and Essence of Fire, as the elementals there drop both kinds. It's about the only place to get Essence of Fire outside of Blackrock Mountain, so you should be prepared for some competition. Professions Alchemy Almost everything used here comes from Herbalism. See down this page for things that can be farmed. Vials of the various kinds are purchased at Alchemy vendors and Trade vendors. There is a vendor for the basic vials in almost every civilized area. Mining Gems are also found from Mining, but it is much easier to get them from jewelcrafters who use of ore. * and : Loch Modan is a zone abundantly filled with both metals; tin is mainly found in the east half of the zone, with some concentrations to the northeast by the elite Ogre camp. The rather low number of mobs and their predictable behaviour makes this an excellent zone to farm Copper and Tin or level up your mining skill. This is an Alliance zone, but higher level Horde players can conveniently access it via the Badlands. ** Gold Coast Quarry and the coast of Westfall is a good place to mine copper and tin for Alliance characters. ** Hilly terrain in Silverpine Forest is a good place to mine copper and tin for Horde characters. * : ... * : ... * and Mithril: Yeti Cave in Hillsbrad Foothills (be careful not to get ganked while in the Yeti Cave on PvP servers). ** The Charred Vale in the Stonetalon Mountains has many Mithril (and other ore) nodes, and is close to the Sun Rock Retreat Flight Path (for Horde) or Stonetalon Peak/Nijel's Point (for Alliance). This zone is small however, and has a wide mix of nodes, including iron, copper and tin, so it's best for 30-50 level characters, or characters who need a mix of ores. * : Running a loop around the edge of the Hinterlands is one of the best ways to farm Mithril Ore, as the zone is rarely visited. Lethlor Ravine in the Badlands (a valley in the east of the zone with two entrances north and south) has been mentioned as a good place to farm Mithril, however, for 80s, the area is so small that the four or five nodes you will find will not have respawned until long after you found the fifth. ** Thousand Needles since Cataclysm is loaded with Mithril. * : ... * : ... * : ... * : Found almost exclusively in Hellfire Peninsula. * : can be mined in Nagrand. * : ... * : ... * : ... * : ... * : ... * : ... * : ... * : ... * : ... * : ... * : ... See the Mining proficiencies page for a list by skill level of what to get and where the popular gathering areas are. Quest ores * : Used in the quest , starting with Pilot Stonegear in Dun Morogh. The ore is found in caves in the south central part of Wetlands. Cooking Small Flame Sacs * Lvl. 42-43: Sprite Darters in Feralas drop these about 1 in 5. The 44th level ones have a much lower drop rate. * Lvl. 40+: The dragon whelps in Lethlor Ravine in the eastern Badlands. They range from Lvl. 41-43. Drops about 1 in 7 kills. * Lvl. 33-34: The Adolescent Whelps and Dreaming Whelps in the Swamp of Sorrows drop these also at about 1 per 10 whelps killed. * Lvl. 24-27: The various whelp mobs North-East of The Green Belt of the Wetlands drop these also at about 1 in 20 whelps killed. * These are also used in Alchemy and Tailoring professions. Enchanting *Farm any mob which drops green or better quality items. Named elite mobs are particularly good for this. *Run instances that are below your level over and over again. Instances have far more uncommon and rare drops than in the world. *The building skills (Tailor, Blacksmith, Leatherworker) can make green and above items. **People make lots of these items to raise their skill and then vendor them. **Make a deal with one/some of these people to give/sell/trade these items to you to melt down for enchanting raw materials. ***For example, send cloth to a tailor. They can use it to gain skill and send you the greens they made for you to disenchant. **Take up Tailoring and make your own greens to disenchant. Black Mageweave gear commonly drops Dream Dust and uncommonly drops Nether Essences. If you're lucky, you may be able to buy crafted gear from other tailors for a cheap price, since lower-level tailored gear doesn't sell very well. Engineering Flasks of Oil * The Harvest Reapers of Westfall * Various slimes in the Wetlands * Venture Co. mobs at the Boulder Lode Mine in northeast Barrens Fused Wiring * Harvesters in Westfall (but only rarely) * Venture Co. Shredders in Stranglethorn Vale * Elite Mobs in Gnomeregan * Schematic: Fused Wiring at skill level 275. * Also, see Random parts below Random parts After your Target Dummy is destroyed ALWAYS check the remains. You will find random engineering pieces and possibly the Fused Wiring. First Aid * Bandages - See the Tailoring section below for where to get the various cloth types. * Antivenom - Venom sacs for lower level antivenom drop off of venomous spiders located throughout the world. Fishing Deviate Fish * Forgotten Pools in the Barrens. * Lushwater Oasis in the Barrens. * Stagnant Oasis in the Barrens. * Any water in the Wailing Caverns, inside or outside of the instance. Nightfin Snapper This is a nocturnal fish, hence the name. * Winterspring, at Frostfire Hot Springs * Feralas, just west of Camp Mojache * The Hinterlands, in the small lake behind Quel'Danil Lodge * Moonglade, in the land-locked lake near the flight points. Firefin Snapper ; Alliance :* The docks at Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands. :* The docks at Theramore Isle in Dustwallow Marsh. :* The docks and coastal shoreline at Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills. ; Horde :* Coastline near Southshore in Hillsbrad Foothills. :* Shadowprey Village in Desolace. ; Neutral :* Booty Bay Oily Blackmouth ; Alliance :* The docks at Menethil Harbor in Wetlands.http://thottbot.com/zf150 :* The docks at Booty Bay and along the southeast shore of Stranglethorn Vale.http://www.thottbot.com/?m=901532 :* The western coast of mainland Feralas.http://www.thottbot.com/?m=908427. :* The northeastern coast of Tanaris near Steamwheedle Port.http://www.thottbot.com/?m=886139 :* The coast of Darkshore.http://www.thottbot.com/?m=895115 :* The coast of Westfall, look for schools. :* The docks and coastal shoreline of Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills. ; Horde :* The docks around Ratchet in the Barrens. Can get with fishing level 10 and shiny bauble. :* The coastline at Zoram'Gar in Ashenvale. :* The coastline of Silverpine Forest. :* The docks at Booty Bay south of Stranglethorn Vale. Stonescale Eel The Stonescale Eel is Nocturnal. * Steamwheedle Port in Tanaris- map * Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas - map * Bay of Storms in Azshara - map (seems to be about 10% before midnight, 20% after midnight) * Revantusk Village in The Hinterlands - map * Wavestrider Beach in Tanaris - map Herbalism The Gatherer add-on is particularly useful for recording where you've encountered herbs in the wild. Bloodvine Bloodvine is the most rare herb in the game. It drops in Zul'Gurub when herbs are harvested by someone with a Blood Scythe in their bags, and sometimes from mobs. Black Lotus Black Lotus used to be the most valuable herb in the game found outside of instances, though they are largely supplanted by Frost Lotus now. Find it in places such as Winterspring and Eastern Plaguelands. It was required to create flask consumables until the advent of the Burning Crusade. They have a long respawn timer and are often heavily farmed. Frost Lotus Frost Lotus is the currently needed Lotus for Lich King endgame flasks. They have a chance to drop off *any* Lich King Herb, but do so with greater frequency with the higher level herbs, I.E. Lichbloom, Adder's Tongue, or Talandra's Rose. Auction prices are relatively stable on most realms between 20-40g per Lotus. Note: They are NOT millable by scribes, so are primarily useful to Alchemists. Stranglekelp Stranglekelp can be reliably farmed in Baradin Bay, near Menethil Harbor, the coast around Ratchet in The Barrens; and in the waters surrounding the Zoram Strand on the coast between Darkshore and Ashenvale. The waters of The Thousand Needles are now full of it. A few plants have been seen regularly along the coast of Stranglethorn Vale near the Vile Reef. Another very reliable place to farm for this herb is all along the coast of Westfall. You can also get Stranglekelp without being an herbalist, by fishing: small quantities of it turn up regularly in schools of fish and pools of floating wreckage. Swiftthistle Swiftthistle is a rareish drop found in Briarthorn and Mageroyal and a few drops from plant-type creatures such as Deviate Shambler in Wailing Caverns and Thistleshrub Dew Collectors in the far southwest of Tanaris near the entrance to Un'goro Crater. Wildvine Wildvine is a rare drop next to Purple Lotus. It also is a rare-ish random drop from the Trolls in The Hinterlands and Stranglethorn Vale. Blindweed Blindweed is a scarce high level herb that can be found in Swamp of Sorrows, Un'Goro Crater, and Zangarmarsh. Swamp of Sorrows is an excellent location for farming Blindweed because it has a very high drop rate and it is relatively out of the way. Ghost Mushroom Ghost Mushroom is a scarce mid-level herb (245) that is found in many caves throughout the upper level zones (level 45+) of Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. Further, many caves in Outlands and Northrend do contain a few of these herb nodes. They *are* millable by scribes, but due to the relatively scarce nature, they are not a great way of attaining pigment. Primarily used by Alchemists to make Ghost Dye which is needed for pre-BC relative endgame craftable tailoring items. Note that each node only gives 1 mushroom. Netherbloom Netherbloom was previously used in mana potions and is rare enough to present a high AH price. It requires a Herbalism skill of 360 and can be found all over Netherstorm. Leatherworking Light Leather can be farmed pretty easily at the Maclure Vineyards and Stonefield Farm in Elwynn Forest for beginning Leatherworkers. It can also be obtained at the Raptor Ground in the Barrens. A wide variety of low- to mid-level leather drops can be gotten at Whelgar's Excavation Site in the Wetlands. Go with a group for the quests there and you can easily fill your packs by the time you finish them. The raptors in Whelgar's Excavation Site drop Light Leather, Medium Leather, Heavy Leather, Light Hides, Medium Hides and Heavy Hides. Most drops are in the medium range but approximately 25-50% will be a combination of light and heavy leather (These raptors are now living fossils since Cataclysm and do not provide leather). There are numerous cats and crocs in Northern Stranglethorn that drop Light Leather/Hide, Medium Leather/Hide. *'Lvl. 25-26:' The Growless Cave, at the base of Alterac Mountains are teeming with Yeti that drop medium and light leather. Used to be higher but now since Cata levels are lower. Also the crocolisk island (the southernmost island in the Loch Modan) has a pretty fast spawn rate and every mob is skinnable for leather, which is mostly of the light variety. The abundance of wolves (level 40+) in the usually scarcely populated Hinterlands provide both thick and heavy leather. They respawn quickly. It's rare to not find a wolf right outside of Aerie Peak. Black Dragonscale Lvl 50+ - Any of the dragonkin in Burning Steppes & Blackrock Spire have a chance of dropping them. For a better breakdown see Thottbot. *'Lvl. 45+:' Badlands. Elite whelps in Lethlor Ravine can drop Black Scales but the drop rate is abysmally low. *'Lvl. 58+:' Upper Blackrock Spire. The dragonkin here drop scales from skinning at about a 10-15 percent drop rate. Also, scales of any color can be skinned off the chromatic dragonkin. Chromatics are found in the Rend encounter and at the end boss, General Drakkisath. *'LvL. 57+:' Black Dragonkin, drakes and whelps south of Blackrock mountain. Blue Dragonscale * Mostly Elite Dragonkin and Non-Elite Dragon Whelps in Winterspring and Azshara. Thottbot Cobra Scales Lvl 70+ - Skinned off Coilskar Cobras in Coilskar Point in shadowmoon valley or Twilight Serpents west of Forge Camp Hate in Nagrand. These are used to craft and sell about 20g a pop in the Auction House. Core Leather *'Lvl. 62 Elite:' Get it by skinning the ancient core hounds in Molten Core, To do so requires you to have a skinning skill of 310, which before The Burning Crusade required you to have , which is only dropped by The Beast . You can also progress to Zul'Gurub to get the off High Priest Thekal, which also raises skinning by 10. Deviate Scale *'Lvl. 18+:' Wailing Caverns in the Barrens. Deviate Scales can be skinned and found as drops from raptors and vipers inside and outside of the instance. They can (rarely) be skinned for Perfect Deviate Scales as well. Devilsaur Leather *'Lvl. 54+:' The Un'Goro Crater. Huge Devilsaurs stalking around the area. Pathing Map Fel Scales *'Lvl. 64+:' Fel Scales may be found by skinning the Ravagers found by Falcon Watch in Hellfire Peninsula. *'Lvl. 70+:' skinning Shard-Hide Boars at The Crystalspine or Ogri'la in Blade's Edge Mountains. Fel Hides *'Lvl. 64+:' Fel Hides may be found by skinning the Artifact Seeker at Arklon Ruins in Netherstorm Green Dragonscale *'Lvl. 42+:' All around the Pool of Tears in the Swamp of Sorrows The creatures are Lvl. 42-45. These dragons were once elite, but were recently changed to non-elite. *'Lvl. 50+:' Temple of Atal'Hakkar (a.k.a. Sunken Temple). There are many elite Green Dragonkin that can drop scales here. Green Whelp Scale *'Lvl. 35-36:' The Dreaming and Adolescent Whelplings drop these in Swamp of Sorrows. Heavy Leather *'Lvl. 30+:' Stonemaul Ruins, south of Dustwallow Marsh in Kalimdor. Dragonspawnrange 30-35, droprates about 60%, rest is thick leather. *'Lvl. 35+:' Dustwallow Marsh along the eastern coastline. Mudrock Tortoise range from 36-38. *'Lvl. 38-40:' Western Badlands near Kargath. Best drop rates from the wolves and cats lvls 38-40. *'Lvl. 38-40:' Dustwallow Marsh, around Bloodfen Burrow in the southwest (coordinates approx. 31, 65). Raptors have very good drop rate. Good farming spot due to quick respawn and many mobs in a confined area. *'Lvl. 25+:' Stranglethorn Vale, raptors around Grom'gol Base Camp. Drop rate is VERY high (depending on skinning level). (these are lower level since Cata but still drop some Heavy and Medium leather you can convert to Heavy leather.) *'Lvl. 32:' Hillsbrad Foothills A little bit counter intuitive, but the yeti cave north of Southshore. Mostly drop medium leather, but it's actually faster to just farm medium leather and turn it into heavy leather. *'Lvl. 40+:' Stranglethorn Vale along the southern coast line. Jungle Stalker raptors range from 40-43. Great place too, due to the large number of people killing them for quests. These mobs also occasionally drop Thick Leather. (Since Cata these are replaced with level 27-30 Tigers and Panthers that drop Medium to Heavy leather.) Across the road to Mistvale Valley are level 31-32 Gorillas that drops Medium to Heavy leather. *'Lvl. 40+:' Wolves near Aerie Peak in The Hinterlands provide heavy leather and heavy/thick hides. These mobs also occasionally drop Thick Leather. Heavy Scorpid Scale *'Lvl. 50+:' The Burning Steppes. Scorpok in the low to middle 50's *'Lvl. 50+:' Silithus. Scorpok's in the high 50's Knothide Leather *'Lvl. 64+:' Nagrand. The Talbuk Thorngrazers around Garadar drop mostly Knothide Leather (65%; about 35% of the time they drop 1-3 scraps) and go down fairly quick, while dealing low damage *'Lvl. 61+:' Hellfire Peninsula. The Deranged Helboar around Honor Hold , Thrallmar and To the south of Hellfire Citadel do drop Knothide Leather, around 60% of the time they drop 1 maybe 2 scraps and the rest of 40 % 1 Knothide Leather, They Die quite fast, but they do considerable damage. Larval Acid * Lvl 55 non-aggressive grubs in Eastern Plaguelands * Lvl 60+ some grubs in AQ20 Pristine Hide of the Beast *'Lvl. 60+:' You get it by skinning The Beast in Blackrock Spire. To do so requires you to have a skinning skill of 310, which before The Burning Crusade required you to have , which is only dropped by The Beast. You can also progress to Zul'Gurub to get the off High Priest Thekal, which also raises skinning by 10. Raptor Hide Note: Raptor Hide is a drop, and not skinned *'Lvl. 30-38:' Arathi Highlands. Raptors. Highland Strider, Highland Thrasher, and Highland Fleshstalkers. Most roam the zone, the fleshstalkers are found west of Boulderfist Hall. *'Lvl. 40+:' The Stranglethorn Vale Raptors. There are a large number of Raptors north of and around Grom'Gol Base Camp. *'Lvl. 38-40:' Dustwallow Marsh, around Bloodfen Burrow in the southwest (coordinates approx. 31, 65.) Probably safer than STV if on a PvP server. Rugged Leather *'Lvl. 55+:' The Winterspring Yetis. The Yeti cave South-East of Everlook with the Ice Thistle Yetis give a high percentage of Rugged Leather. *'Lvl. 55+:' Angerclaw Maulers, Felwood (37, 44) High chance of Rugged and Thick drop. Beware of Gold Farmers. *'Lvl. 50+:' In The Blasted Lands Redstone Crystalhide , Ashmane Boar , Snickerfang Hyena can Drop Rugged Leather or Thick Leather , About 45% for Rugged Leather and 55% for Thick Leather . Scorpid Scale *'Lvl. 35+:' The precipices of Thousand Needles are filled with scorpids and snakes that drop these scales. *'Lvl. 38+:' All of Tanaris. The lowest-level scorpids are closest to Gadgetzan, and range from Lvl 40-47. *'Lvl. 50+:' The Blasted Lands. The Scorpok there range from Lvl. 50-51, and generally have better drop rates than Tanaris. Silithid Chitin * Lvl 57+ Elite silithids in Silithus. It can also be farmed by killing the Tortured Druids and Sentinels around Southwind Village, who will summon up to three Hive'Ashi Drones upon death. This can be risky and/or lethal, but easier than the slow farming of Elites. (Note: Since patch (1.12?), these undead Elves only summon one drone upon death - which have a fairly high droprate of the Chitins.) Thick Leather *'Lvl. 41-44:' Crystalvein Mine (42,50) in Stranglethorn Vale (and the immediate surrounding area outside the entrance) has tons of Basilisks that drop Thick Leather most of the time, but also Heavy Leather. Re-spawn rate is excellent, since even at 80, after a full run through the area, re-spawns started showing up. *'Lvl. 48+:' Southeast to east of Un'Goro Crater. The raptors and the diemetradons range from levels 48-51. Great for farming thick leather! *'Lvl. 49-50:' Along the eastern shore in The Hinterlands are turtles from level 49-50. They drop thick leather roughly 60% of the time and rugged leather roughly 40% of the time. Be wary of Gammerita, however, an aggressive turtle who will attack on sight. Read a full writeup on the hinterland turtles here. Thick Clefthoof Leather *'Lvl. 65:' Nagrand. Clefthoof Bulls outside Garadar. Turtle Scale *'Lvl. 35+:' Northeast coast of Dustwallow Marsh, extending Northwest from Theramore Isle. The turtles range from Lvl. 36-38. *'Lvl. 40+:' East coast of Tanaris. The turtles along the northern part of the coast are levels 40-43 and usually drop 1 scale at a time. Turtles along the southern coast are levels 48-50 and often drop 1-2 scales. Be mindful of level 50-51 elite giants mixed among the turtles on the southern coast. The southernmost beach in Tanaris, Land's End Beach is loaded with the same 48-50 turtles, and no elite giants. Probably the best and loneliest place to farm Turtle Scales, however, many of these turtles are aggressive (red). *'Lvl. 40+:' East coast of The Hinterlands. The turtles are level 31-31. These Turtles may drop 1-3 scales when skinning. There is one aggressive named turtle Gammerita that wanders among them who will attack you on sight, but on this level you should have no problem handling it. Read a full writeup on the hinterland turtles here. Worn Dragonscale *'Lvl. 40+:' Lethlor Ravine in the eastern Badlands. The whelps there are Lvl. 41-43, and the dragons are 41-50 Elites. The whelps and dragons are separate, so you don't need to worry about getting roasted if you're farming solo. *'Lvl. 40+:' Sprite Darter in a ravine west of Camp Mojache. The darters here are 42-45 and only killable by members of the Horde. *'Lvl. 40+:' Wyrmbog in Dustwallow Marsh. All the sprites and dragonkin here. *'Lvl. 55+:' Blackrock Spire. Worn Scales can drop off any dragonkin here. Tailoring *Cloth is dropped by humanoids. Higher levels mean better cloth. *Murlocs have very low cloth drop rates (if they actually drop any at all) so don't farm them for cloth. *Skinnable Humanoid mobs also drop little (or probably no) cloth at all either. (Yeti, Worgen, Wendigo etc). *The 'Scarlet' mobs in Tirisfal Glades around and in the Scarlet Monastery have higher than normal rates for cloth drops in general *This is also good for players doing the Cloth Quartermaster quests for Faction reputation. Netherweave Cloth Netherweave Cloth Can be found at Tuurem , there, Tuurem Scavenger , Tuurem Hunter , Wrekt Seer and Wrekt Warrior Drop Netherweave Cloth and have 55% drop rate so pretty common drop, But be advised, it is much better to take them on one by one, and flying mount is advised lvl 63+. For details on places to farm cloth, please visit the items' pages: * * * * * * * Farming Tips & Additional Resources * Complete Farming Guides Pwniversity | Farming Guides. * For Farming locations relevant to wotlk check out Just My Two Copper. Also included are auction house guides for what you can do with all those farmed materials. * If you're having a hard time finding something, and you're willing to spend the money, the Auction Houses are always an option. * For a useful tailoring guide, see JahBreeze's Guide to Levelling a Tailor to 220 Cheaply * Voodex.com: Item Farming Category:Guides Category:Professions Category:Herbalism Category:Mining Category:Skinning